Grenades we face
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Song fic- Grenade by bruno mars. Blaine cheats on Kurt by making out with another boy in a classroom and Kurt see's it. Kurt sings grenade by Bruno Mars, For closure. I know bad summary. Warnings and Crap like that inside. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, It's me again! Anyways, It's 11:25 and I'm super bored so I just thought about writing some drama crap. So this is a Klaine Breakup crap, And If you don't like then You probably shouldn't read this. Anyways, Hope you guys like it and Please review! :P**_

_**Summary: Blaine cheats on Kurt by making out with another boy in a classroom and Kurt see's it. Kurt sings grenade by Bruno Mars, For closure. I know bad summary.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own glee and I Do not own Bruno Mars's song Grenade.**_

_**Warnings: Language(Maybe); Boy/boy Kissing.**_

_**A/N: This is in Kurt's POV**_

_**Heres the chapter...**_

Kurt was walking down the hallway off to glee club when Kurt passed a classroom something had caught his eye Blaine was making out with another guy. Kurt couldn't tell who the other guy was at first but when Kurt saw the guy's face, He got furious and Upset

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled in shock. His boyfriend who was about to be his ex-boyfriend was making out with His step-Brother's best friend.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I-I thought you were in glee by now." Blaine said.

"What are you doing making out with Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Puck Was making out with me Kurt, That doesn't mean I was making out with him back." Blaine said.

"You totally enjoyed though, Right?" Puck asked.

"Not the fucking time puckerman. What were you doing making out with my man anyways?" Kurt asked getting angry and also getting tears in his eyes.

"W-well, I Was talking with Blaine about the mash offs assignment and Then things kind of took off." Puck said acting like it was no big deal.

"K-Kurt, I Didn't want too. I swear to god I didn't." Blaine said.

"You know you liked it." Puck said.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Blaine. I saw you smacking lips with Puck and I new you loved it. I would never do this stupid kind of shit to you and You know it. Why would you do this? Do you not want to be with me anymore? Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked about to cry.

"No I swear to god, I Don't think your boring baby, Why would you even say that? I love you." Blaine said.

"You Don't love me, Don't call me baby anymore, Don't say you love me because you clearly don't. Other wise you wouldn't have been making out with Puck." Kurt said.

"Baby, Please forgive me. I'm so freaking sorry. I Don't want to loose you." Blaine said.

"Too late. You've lost your chance, Go to the one you really love, Puck." Kurt said backing up and had another tear down his face. Kurt had noticed That Puck was gone and He was alone with Blaine, He never ever wanted to be alone in a room with Blaine ever. Blaine had pulled Kurt forward and Got really angry,

"Why won't you fucking forgive me?" Blaine asked.

"Because, I hate you and I never wanna speak to you again." Kurt said.

Blaine then pulled Kurt into a kiss but Kurt retreated. He got out of Blaine's grip.

"Blaine, It's over and I'm done." Kurt said.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you at glee club." Blaine said then walked out leaving Kurt alone in an empty dark classroom.

XXX

Kurt went to glee club. He was a half hour late he noticed Blaine and Puck already there.

"Kurt, Where have you been, Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, No I'm not okay. Can I sing a song?" Kurt asked.

"Um, Sure. Go ahead." Mr. Schue said.

The music started and meaningful words started to escape Kurt's lips as he sang.

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<p>

Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash,yes you did

give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked<p>

Cause what you don't understand  
>Is<br>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>(you wouldn't do the same)

Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Bad boy, bad boy<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<p>

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<p>

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<p>

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>You wouldn't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd wouldn't do the same  
>Oh, no no no<p>

Kurt was Pissed at Blaine that was a fact. Blaine ran out of the room. Kurt felt his face wet and He wiped off the tears, He did not know he was crying through the whole song. The Kurt Heard Brittany speak up.

"Dolphin, What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Jurt took a deep breath and Explained what had happened Between Him and Blaine.

"Boo I'm so sorry." Mercedes said and Went up to Kurt and Hugged him.

"Wait, Puck your gay?" Finn asked Puck.

"I guess, I don't know. Blaine was my first guy Kiss, I guess." Puck said then looked at Kurt who gave him his Best bitch please look.

"Sorry." Puck mumbled.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about Puck. There are other guys out in the world. I'm totally over Blaine. I'm not mad at you, I'm just... Disappointed in you, That's all." Kurt said depressingly.

"So Kurt, You gonna be okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now." Kurt said.

"Okay. But If you need to talk someone My door's open and That's the same for miss. Pillsberry." Mr. Schue said.

"okay. Thank you." Kurt said. The bell ranged and That's what made Kurt jump.

"Alright guys, I guess I'll just continue my lesson tomorrow, Have a good Day." Mr. Schue said then he went to his office.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'll Kick his ass for you." Finn said. Everybody slowly filed out.

"So, Kurt wanna go have some coffee or go to the mall? To cheer you up." Mercedes asked.

"Sure. That would be great." Kurt said.

Life went on and Everybody forgot about the situation. Puck and Kurt started dating and Blaine ended up getting his ass beat by Finn and everybody went fine.

_**Okay well I hope you liked it. It is 12:11 am So I will be going to bed now! Night.**_

_**PS, Please review! :) 6 days till Christmas! **_


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
